In this application the University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC) presents a comprehensive plan for increasing the ability of Kansas investigators to compete effectively for research support from the National Institutes of Health. The Kansas IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (K-INBRE) encompasses four major Aims. Aim 1 is to establish a multi-disciplinary research network with a thematic scientific focus that will build, strengthen and integrate biomedical research in the State of Kansas. To achieve this Aim, Cell and Developmental Biology has been identified as an appropriate scientific focus, a set of four Scientific Partner Institutions [KUMC (Lead Institution), Kansas University at Lawrence, Kansas State University, Wichita State University] has been established, and a Scientific Steering Committee has been constructed for guidance. Aim2 is to build the research base and capacity by providing support to junior faculty at the participating institutions. We plan to sponsor the research of four new investigators in Cell and Developmental Biology each year under strong career guidance and mentoring plans. Aim 3 is to develop a seamless system for increasing the workforce of biomedical researchers in Kansas. Programs have been designed to deliver special services tailored to the needs of our six undergraduate Outreach Institutions [Emporia State University, IFt. Hays State University, Haskell Indian Nations University, Langston University (Langston, OK), Pittsburg State IUniversity, Washburn University] and to strengthen their liaisons with the Scientific Partner institutions through a partnering program. Aim 4 is to enhance science and technology knowledge of the Kansas workforce. Support from the Kansas BRIN permitted the establishment of Bioinformatics cores in all of the Scientific Partner institutions. The Bioinformatics central and satellite cores will continue to offer valuable analytic and interpretative programs, and will expand with the establishment of DNA microarray genomics on all campuses, array data storage and web-based access. A new feature is the provision of management and analysis of mass spectroscopy data emerging from proteomics and lipidomics studies. This Core will support development and access to didactic coursework in Bioinformatics as well as trans-discipline training in bioinformatics at all four Scientific Parmer cores. Implementation of the K-INBRE plan is expected to facilitate the generation of new strength in Cell and Developmental Biology in the State of Kansas and to contribute importantly to the development of new strategies for improving human health.